


Break Me, Shake Me

by burlesque_articulation



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Asphyxiation, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:05:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burlesque_articulation/pseuds/burlesque_articulation
Summary: Rhys has a certain kink. Jack loves to indulge it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Self indulgent rhack+asphyxiation kink smut I wrote for myself on my birthday on tumblr a while back. And I'm not saying I was shitfaced while writing this, however

He was right where he wanted to be, legs spread, then wrapped around Handsome Jack while the man thrusted in and out of him, large calloused hands wrapped firmly around his neck, choking out even the slightest gasp of air. Rhys dug his nails into the other man’s shoulders, choking on a moan as his vision was tinted dark as he started suffocating, but he didn’t dare signal for Jack to loosen up. _God_ , he was _so close_.

Rhys wrapped his legs tighter around Jack’s back, meeting him at every thrust as the heels of his stilettos dug into the other man’s broad back. He briefly wondered if he’d reach his limit before he reached his orgasm.

Jack’s deathly tight grip let up just long enough for Rhys to draw in one breath. That certainly wasn’t a good sign. A twisted smile crossed his lips as his teeth grazed the side of Rhys’ jaw. “Can’t let you have all the fun, can I?” He taunted just before he completely stopped all motion leaving Rhys to completely blank out as the constant pounding against his prostate ceased.

He let out a strangled cry as he tried pathetically to get some kind of motion back, But that didn’t happen until Jack decided it would.First with slow, deep thursts that left Rhys more dizzy than his lack of oxygen as he wanted _more_ , his skin prickelng and his back arching in a way that would look rather painfully to any on lookers. “J- _ack_ ,” he managed to whimper, voice thick even if it came out just barely audible between the wet slapping of skin on skin and Jack’s own noises of pleasure.

“Alright, kiddo, let’s see if we can’t get you off before you go out like a little wet light,” Jack growled in his ear as he sped up his pace, one of Rhys’ hands leaving the other man’s shoulder to run through his own hair before it lodged itself in his bronze locks.  


He could feel the warm pool in his abdomen as each thrust brought him closer, he could scream just from the thought of reaching his climax if it weren’t for the pair of hands choking off any sound he made into nothing more than a whimper as he squirmed under the older man, caught between the desire to breath the desire to reach his climax. The later won out as he his hands sought out Jack’s wrists, pushing them to add more pressure against his throat as he choked from the small pleasure. The rest was yet to come.

It wasn’t until Jack’s hands came away from his throat to favour his hips did the… second wave, hit, causing him to arch severely an finally let out a long awaited moan, that bordered on a cry as his orgasm properly hit him, while Jack continued to thrust into him until he too reached his own climax with a satisfied hiss. But even after Jack had removed himself from the younger man, Rhys was still reeling, occasionally letting out tiny gasps and hums as he curled tentatively against Jack.  

“Had a good time, did we, princess?”  


“Mm,” Rhys hummed, nosing against Jack’s neck as he lied on his side against the man who laid on their back.  


“Good, you earned it,” there was a moment’s pause before Jack added, “we should be careful next time though, Rhys.”  


Rhys raise his brows, but let his eyes stayed closed. “Mm? Why’s that?” He mumbled, coughing slightly as he got used to not having a compressed throat again.

“I think I almost broke your neck there for a second, sweetheart,” Jack confessed.  


One of Rhys’ eyebrows rose high enough for an eye to pop open as his lips pursed, not in any way miffed by this idea.

Jack flicked him in the ear, electing an ‘ow’ from the younger man. “That’s a bad thing, Rhys.”

“M’kay… m’kay.” Rhys settled back down against Jack, doozing off with a few more hums, and minimal coughs as he got back into the swing of being able to breathe properly.  



End file.
